ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Group rights
Different users have access to different functions of Memory Alpha. Memory Alpha founders have administrator and bureaucrat access. They can make any other user on Memory Alpha an administrator, bureaucrat, or give the rollback ability. What can all users do on Memory Alpha? Anyone can read articles on Memory Alpha as well as create new pages and edit unprotected pages, including users without a user account. Any non-banned user is free to create a user account. What can logged-in users do on Memory Alpha? Users who have (this is free and only requires a username, password, and birth date) can: * customize the appearance and features of the wiki by setting their . * maintain an article . * mark their own contributions as . * an image or other file to the wiki. Logged in users who have accounts four days old are given the "autoconfirmed" user right. Autoconfirmed users can and edit pages. A user with a confirmed email address can enable from other users, and can request lost passwords. Some future social networking oriented extensions at Wikia may also require a confirmed email. What is the rollback permission? Anyone can vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on and user contributions list. They are just like logged-in users, only with one extra button. It's important to note that sysops already have the rollback ability, so it doesn't need to be granted separately. Rollback is designed for helpful users who are not sysops but could use the tool to combat bad-faith edits. Bureaucrats can give or revoke users' rollback rights by using . What can bots do on Memory Alpha? A "bot" is any automated process, program, or script that make it easier for a user to make tedious or repetitive edits on a wiki. When a bot makes many edits in quick succession, the log can sometimes be overtaken by quick and repetitive edits, making it harder to spot more substantial edits by. Giving an account a "bot flag" will hide these edits from the RecentChanges list (although any editor can still choose to see them by clicking "show bots"). On Memory Alpha, a user who wishes to use a bot should set up a separate account for it, then talk with other users on the wiki (using or forums) about whether the types of edits the bot makes should be hidden. This depends on the bot's purpose, and how well the bot user is trusted by the community. If the community agrees that the bot account should be flagged, the Wikia Community Team with a link to the discussion and the bot flag will be added. For more information on using and making bots, see or Pywikipediabot. What can administrators do on Memory Alpha? Administrators can: * pages and page histories. They can also undelete a previously deleted page, or undelete specific revisions of it. * delete and undelete uploaded images and other files. * a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * block an IP address or user name from editing. * bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link which appears on diff pages and user contributions lists. * edit the to make changes to the interface. What can bureaucrats do on Memory Alpha? A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators, and grant and revoke users' rollback rights on Memory Alpha. They can now also remove admin access from any user. Please contact a member of the Wikia Community Team if you need bureaucrat access removed from a user. And, unlike , Memory Alpha bureaucrats cannot grant and revoke "bot" status or rename user accounts. How do I grant rollback or admin rights? A bureaucrat can grant or revoke rollback rights for non-administrators through . Bureaucrats can also turn other users into admins or bureaucrats using . However, only staff can remove those rights. There is a link to UserRights on the list of , which is always available in the toolbox in the sidebar menu. Sysops have the rollback ability by default, so adding rollback to administrators grants no additional rights. First enter the user's name (capitalization matters!) and click "Edit User Groups". The form shown at the right will be made available. Select the appropriate right(s) under "Groups you can change", fill in "Reason for change", and click "Save User Groups". Make sure you're giving rights to the right person by checking the links to the user page and the contributions! Once you save the form, a confirmation message will display which groups the user is now in, and the change in rights will be recorded at . The user gains administrator access immediately. There is a link to the user's talk page on the form – after receiving the confirmation, you can use this to notify and congratulate the user. Who are users in the "helper" group? Helpers consist of contractors and volunteer interns who are working for Wikia. They have administrator access to all Wikia. See Wikia Helper Group for more info, or for a list. Who are the users in the "staff" group? User in the staff group are Wikia employees and they have full access to all Wikia wikis. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see Contacting Wikia for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Group rights